


幸福是灵魂的一种香水

by YolandaChen



Category: 83line - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaChen/pseuds/YolandaChen





	幸福是灵魂的一种香水

01

 

这算是两个人正式在一起后的第一个情人节。

 

李赫宰李东海那两个人早就飞夏威夷度假了。李东海说去夏威夷拿点灵感完成夏季新品设计。

 

李东海走的时候悄悄告诉朴正洙，情人节千万不要有任何举动，让金希澈主动，你都主动这么久了还这么委屈，凭啥！！！

 

02

 

金希澈起来的时候朴正洙在他怀里睡得很香。实在是不想把朴正洙弄醒，但是朴正洙的嘴巴又在浅浅的一张一合，金希澈看得心痒难耐的。

 

都说男人一大早最容易发情，哦不，冲动。

 

朴正洙梦里有个男人在跟自己唇舌交战，那个男人的亲吻离开自己的时候嘴角还拉出一条银丝。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊，我出轨了？？？”  
“朴正洙你还敢给我出轨？”

 

朴正洙一睁开眼就是金希澈那张绝色的脸庞。  
“啊，还好没出轨，吓死我了”朴正洙心里松了一口气。

 

“你一大早上发什么情？”  
“哟呵，我起码只是对你发情。你还在那里不知道对哪个男人出轨呢？”金•柠檬精•希•傲娇吃醋•澈翻了个身睡了到一旁。

 

朴正洙自知理亏，凑了过去。啵！好大的一声。  
然后朴正洙就被压了。

 

金希澈温热的气息一阵一阵的打在朴正洙脸上。然后金希澈给他来了一个深吻。没过多久朴正洙便染上了情欲的粉色。

 

两个人的粗壮物就这样顶在了一起。朴正洙慢慢的滑下去。他让金希澈躺好：“我给你道歉嘛～”金希澈看着朴正洙滑到他的腿间，用早上勾引他发情的小嘴含住了自己的小希澈。

 

朴正洙平时很少这么主动帮他口交。金希澈也舍不得。难得朴正洙今天那么主动金希澈也就随他去了。

 

朴正洙不得要领的用舌头在柱身打转，还轻轻的吸允着。朴正洙感觉到了小希澈在他口中又大了一圈快要含不住，可金希澈完全没有要释放的意思。朴正洙快哭了，津液就这么顺着嘴角流了下来。

 

金希澈一低头就能看完全部的风光。朴正洙的小脑袋就这么一晃一晃的在自己腿间，口腔里含着自己的阴茎，还时不时抬眼委屈的看着自己，求自己帮帮他。金希澈着实是想欺负人，也不说一声就开始挺腰。手指插入朴正洙的顺发里，用力的挺腰。

 

朴正洙一边接受着金希澈有力的撞击一边把双手朝自己下身摸去，自己的小正洙肿胀得很难受了。可是被金希澈顶得的几个深喉后，朴正洙就开始没了力气，手也使不上劲。被顶得眼眶发红就这么留下了一点泪水。

 

金希澈把阴茎抽了出来，跟朴正洙到了过来后继续让朴正洙给他口交。自己倒是帮朴正洙撸动了起来。朴正洙每次都会被金希澈随便弄几下就会到高潮。现在哪怕同时在给金希澈口交。下身的刺激感通上大脑的时候，金希澈又开始了最后一轮的的顶撞。朴正洙全身开始不受控制，大脑突然闪过的白光，他知道自己高潮了。一股液体就这么射在了金希澈的脸上。接着自己的口腔里就同时有一股温热的液体进来。

 

金希澈退出去后刚想叫朴正洙吐出来，就看见朴正洙吞了进去。“你怎么不吐出来？”“你平时都不嫌弃我我干嘛要嫌弃你，嗯？”朴正洙慢慢的挪去床边拿了纸帮金希澈处理赶紧。金希澈还一边深出舌头舔了一圈。那场景要有多诱人就有多诱人。

 

朴正洙赶紧去澡间冲洗，他怕他再被美色勾引就出不了门了。

 

03

 

金希澈今天要带朴正洙去自己的母校走走。他们在情人节这天选择了回英国。

 

金希澈朴正洙两个人走在一起就是校园内靓丽的风景线。omega看金希澈，alpha看朴正洙。如果不是金希澈一直抓着朴正洙的手十指相扣，就会有很多人上来搭讪了。

 

朴正洙看着金希澈吃醋的样子简直可爱极了。放在以前，朴正洙想都不敢想自己会拥有这样孩子气的金希澈。那时候他甚至不敢想两个人是否会有未来。现在倒好啦，两个人走在一起，十指相扣。朴正洙慢慢参与着金希澈的过去。

 

慢慢逛完学校和周边地区也到了晚饭的时间。金希澈带朴正洙去了一家餐馆。

 

“那是妈妈最爱的韩餐厅。”金希澈说。  
“妈妈的性子和你很像，如果她还在也一定很喜欢你。所以我觉得你也一定会很喜欢这加餐厅。”

 

朴正洙下车后第一眼看到这家餐厅，无论是屋外的装横还是屋内轻轻喷洒的果香，朴正洙都喜欢的不得了。接下来上的韩餐也深得朴正洙的胃口。

 

两个人吃完后顺着街道慢慢走回了酒店。英国今天的天气也特别给面子。14℃的温度恰到好处，两个人的手掌心就这么相靠着，紧握着慢慢走回了家。

 

04

 

两个人洗漱好后就一直这么靠着躺在床上。不知道是不是今晚屋内焚的安神香出了问题 两个人都特别燥热。

 

金希澈最先动情的。压着朴正洙亲吻着，从眼睛到腹部，金希澈的唇舌一路下滑留下一个又一个印记。金希澈从床头柜拿了润滑剂倒了些在手上便向那粉红色的小穴伸去。从一指到两指到最后的四指。朴正洙的内壁就像有无数的小嘴吸允着金希澈修长的手指。金希澈看开扩得差不多了就把自己的分身送了进去。

 

当阴茎慢慢的挤进去后，金希澈一下子就被吸得头皮发麻，差一点就精关失守。忍住了想射的欲望后金希澈开始大力发攻。同时还要帮朴正洙撸动着分身。

 

金希澈毫不意外的朝一个方向顶去，很快就顶到了朴正洙的小凸点。听着朴正洙变调的呻呤，看着朴正洙在自己身下媚眼如丝的样子，金希澈只想用力的贯穿他。而他也确实那么做了。

 

朴正洙拽着身下的床单，享受着金希澈带给他一次又一次的快感。后来两个人就一起到达了顶峰。

 

再后来房间里弥漫的都是甜酸西柚和酸涩红酒味混杂的味道。又甜又酸，跟今天这个节日很配哦。

 

05

 

事后，朴正洙趴在金希澈的身上累的不想动。只听见金希澈在枕头底下摸来摸去。接着又抬起来朴正洙的左手。

 

左手感到一凉，朴正洙勉强睁开眼后看到自己的左手无名指上有了一个朴素的铂金戒指。

 

“你不喜欢浮夸，我觉得市面上的你都不会喜欢。我便自己设计了，镶了一小颗钻石显得刚刚好，大气。所以，朴正洙你愿不愿意嫁给我。”  
“是谁教你带上戒指才问对方愿不愿意。你这个求婚太简洁了。但，我喜欢。”  
“因为知道你会答应，所以才先带上戒指的，傻瓜。”

 

幸福是灵魂的一种香水。  
我与你的幸福，早就在这灵魂中，四溢芬芳。


End file.
